Darkness insainty
by JakeCrusher
Summary: Lan and the gang are in there twentys, He and Maylu are lovers and the main net terriost are gone. All seems well, until Megaman starts haveing horrable visions, has Megaman gone insane!Rated for nudity, lemons, swearing and maybe vilonce
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Insanity**

By: Jake Crusher

Disclaimer: this was going to be a one shot story between these love birds but then I decided this would make a great story.

Chapter 1: Lovers Morning

It was a beautiful morning in DenTech city and in an apartment is 21 year old Lan opened his chocolate brown eyes. On the left side of the bed was the love of his life Maylu, yesterday the hotel was computer system was attacked by viruses and of course Lan and his NetNavi Megaman deleted them. Since he and Megaman defeated, World3, Grave and the Dark Loids his job as a Net Savoir was pretty boring, anyway as a reward for saving the hotel the manager let Lan have their best room for free so Lan brought his girlfriend Maylu for some make out time.

Lan stared at Maylu's sleeping form for about ten minutes, she had become such a beauty, her body was thin and had all the right curves, her breasts were round, firm, perky and decent sized (big, but not really big), her ruby red hair was soft and silky and was so long it reached just above her smooth ass.

Once Lan was down gazing at her, he removed his condom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and hair and got his clothes on. His outfit was basically like the one he whore when he was a teen except he's shorts were know long jeans, his orange vest was unzipped and he know whore his headband on his neck (I always thought he looked better without it). Lan then turned on the computer to find Megaman and Roll sleeping in the hotels computer room, they to were naked but since they were NetNavis they didn't have private parts or nipples for that matter, Megaman and Roll weren't even wearing there helmets he remembered when they first took off there helmets.

_Flash back_

_It was two months after Lan and Maylu admitted they loved each other(at age fourteen) and they were taking there relationship slowly. Megaman and Roll were watching a movie in Lans compute, after the movie Roll asked Megaman if he would take off his helmet. Now NetNavies don't usually take off there helmets in public or to other Navies but Megaman was willing to do anything for Roll so he did._

_Roll was shocked by how handsome he looked without his helmet on; she put her hands through Megamans hair. Megaman used this opportunity to remove Rolls helmet, Roll looked so beautiful without her helmet on that Megaman dropped Rolls helmet. _

_Roll decided to remove her bowtie as well, then the held each other so they could move their hands through each others hair followed by a compassionate kiss._

Present

"Well Lan up before Megaman" said Maylu as she woke up, Lan smiled and said "well you always make fun of me for not getting up on time and here you are sleeping till 11 in the morning, Lan didn't mean to be rude he just trying to be playful (or however you describe it) "strippers only work at night" said Maylu with a wink.

Now you may be wondering why a girl as smart as Maylu would become a stripper, well some Net robbers stole her collage funds so she had to become a stripper to get enough money, eventual however she grew to like being a stripper.

Lan looked towards the computer which Megaman and Roll were sleeping in "think we should wake them up" Lan asked "nah they were up later then we were we should let hem rest" said Maylu as she put her thong on "could you stop staring at me we've dating for years" said Maylu playfully "I cant help it" said Lan as he walked towards her back "your so beautiful" said Lan into her ear.

This was followed by a compassionate kiss. As there tongues moved around each others mouths Lan moved his hands started to gently squeeze Malyus boobs, and then Maylu slipped her hands in the back of Lans pants for a feel for his buttocks. Pretty soon they were on the bed again making out (no lemons yet).

It wasn't that Lan was a pervert he just loved her so much, the way she tastes, the way she feels, everything.

There short make out session was interrupted by Roll shouting "Maylu something's wrong with Megaman". Lan and Maylu looked into the computer to find Megaman sweating and moving frantically.

Disclaimer: My first romance fic on me favorite pair. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I want you to read my story. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is more of a Megaman and Roll chapter.

Chapter 2: The Nightmare begins

Megaman tossed and turned in his sleep he had a nightmare were Net City was a pile of ruins, all his NetNavi friends were dead and Megaman had blood all over his hands.

He woke with a start sweat dripping all over his face "Megaman is something wrong" said a soft voice. Megaman turned around to see Roll her Green eyes full of worry. Megaman didn't want Roll to worry so he smiled and said "No I'm okay, it was just a bad dream" Roll smiled and gently kissed Megaman on the lips.

She then got out of bed and pressed the Icon on her chest reactivating her clothes program, Rolls new outfit was quite different then her old one, her pants were in a V shape exposing some of her bottom half, her pink boots were basically the same except without those yellow rings, her torso was completely bare exposing the curves in her body, she also wore a pink tight top that was kept together by her icon like a single button (kind of like those small T-shirts that are tied in a knot in the chest area), her pink gloves went up to her elbows exposing her shoulder down, despite her more exposing outfit she still wore her same pink helmet and her green bowtie in her hair. She also had her breasts slightly larger then in the cartoon (truth be told they were always larger but the Anime didn't want to show it because it was a kids show).

Later while Lan and Maylu were having breakfast Megaman noticed Roll was shivering slightly "something wrong" Megaman asked "nothing really it's just that it's sort of chilly and this outfit" said Roll "don't worry Mega there nothing you could do" "that's what you think" said Mega with a sheepish grin. Megaman then held Roll in compassionate embrace. Roll enjoyed it when Megaman hugged her she always felt so safe in his strong yet wiry arms. Then her thoughts were drifting to there first kiss.

_Flash back_

_It was in the park at sunset on the same day that Lan and Maylu admitted there feelings. As Lan and Maylu shared there first kiss Roll beamed into Megamans PET "I'm so happy there finally together" said Roll with a dreamy look in her eyes "ya um listen Roll there something I need to talk to you about" said Megaman kind of nervously (well telling a girl your feeling is never easy), Roll turned her body so she was facing Megaman "listen we've been through a lot together and as time went by I started developing feelings for you and well what I'm trying to say is" Megaman paused for a moment then held her hands and looked her in the eyes "I know you don't feel the same way about me but I love you"._

_Megaman hung his head expecting rejection but instead felt Rolls hand cup his chin so that they were face to face "listen Mega you are the strongest, bravest and most wonderful NetNavi I ever known, how could I not love you"._

_Megaman couldn't believe what he was hearing Roll was in love with him. He put her hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck and all time seemed to stop. There faces slowly moved closer together until there lips met in a moment of pure heaven._

End Flash back.

After breakfast Lan drove Maylu to her apartment which by pure coincidence was right next door to his apartment. Maylu's new outfit was the same yet different, the lower part was the same except instead of a miniskirt she whore a pink pair of short shorts, for her top she whore a mini blue tube top and on her head was the same button she whore as a teen.

Though they could no longer call themselves best friends Lan still liked to just hang out with her, he enjoyed her company on and off the bed. Many men would pay a decent amount to bed her but Lan felt honored that Maylu would only sleep with him.

So Lan parked his car and he and Maylu headed to the apartments together "so Lan promise you'll be at the D-Club tonight it's my night to dance" said Maylu, the D-Club or Divine Club was the strip club that Maylu worked at. During her first years on the job she tried to hid her job from Lan thinking he would no longer except her when he found out what she did at night, Lan of course found out but he still excepted her because he was in love it was shortly after he found out that he and Maylu had there first make-out session. "don't worry I'll call you if anything comes up" said Lan.

So they reached there rooms and gave each other a soft kiss on the lips goodbye, but as Lan made his way into his room he was currently being watched.

In a pitch black room Lan motions were caught on a large screen and was being watched by a dark silhouette "soon Lan and Megaman my revenge will be complete" said the dark silhouette then he broke in a menacing laughter.

Disclaimer: what do think, I'll take any review (even flames).


	3. End

Disclaimer: In the Canadian Axcess series Aquaman is known as Spoutman.

I am sorry to tell my loving fans that I will not continue with this story so Sorry to make up for it I will give my readers a Lan and Maylu Lemon to enjoy

It was shortly after Lan discovered Maylu was a stripper, Maylu had invited Lan over for diner. After diner they went into Maylu's bedroom to watch a movie, it was around 11:00 PM when the movie ended and Maylu asked if she could leave for a little while. When she came back however she was wearing nothing more then her pink housecoat and in one swift motion she took it off revealing a pair of lacy pink underwear.

Maylu moved slowly but sexily over to a now blushing Lan, they hadn't yet got this far in there relationship. Maylu crawled onto the bed to brightly blushing Lan, to Lan the room's temperature just rose 50 degrees.

Maylu then kissed Lan hard and full of lust. Lan's hormones completely took over, soon Lan was in nothing but his boxers, with hands moving freely across Maylu's hour glass figure. Maylu then removed her bra to reveal a pair of magnificent breasts, as Lan gently caressed them Maylu slid off Lan's boxers and her panties. Maylu then massaged Lan's throbbing member with her breasts. Lan at that moment completely taken over by lust did the thing he wanted to do ever since he was 17, he slid his member up Maylu's womanhood.

He then slid it up and down slowly at first then he got faster and faster. They were both filled with pleasure Maylu moaning Lan's name trying to get him to go faster, her breasts moving up and down like water bags, Maylu arching her back, this continued on until finally they reached there climax.

Tired from there night of passion they fell asleep in each others arms.

Also I think I should tell you how my story ends, turns out Shademan put a curse on Megaman, Lan and Maylu get married and have a son.


End file.
